Flappy Bird/MabsKMK's version
Ever wondered how Flappy Bird would work in M.U.G.E.N? This character can be controlled with the attack buttons just like in the source game, but getting knocked down or touching the ground after getting it results in an instant K.O. It can only attack by bumping into the opponent or using its only Hyper, but jumping over the opponent while flapping around allows it to gain Power. ) |Image = File:MabsKMKFlappyBirdPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = MabsKMK |Downloadlink = Mabs Pseudo Space |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Flappy Bird is a joke character with gameplay faithful to the source game. Pressing any attack button makes it flap upward. It can be controlled with the directional buttons while flapping around. Flappy Bird can take damage normally, but it is very hard to hit because of his small hitbox and it can take a very high amount of damage due to his Defence stat of 250, but if it gets knocked down by an attack and touches the ground or touches the ground while in hitstun, it is instantly K.O.'d regardless of its Life. It's possible to recover from soft knockdowns by pressing + , but getting hit by a hard knockdown attack spells an instant K.O. It has only two methods of attacking, by bumping into the opponent, dealing a small amount of damage, or by using one of its two pipe Hypers, with both being activated with the button. There are two versions of the pipe Hyper, one that uses 1000 Power and one that uses 3000 Power, and the former spawns two unblockable pairs of pipes and the latter spawns five. The pipes deal a severe amount of damage and can K.O. an opponent in four or five hits, but if Flappy Bird touches a pipe, it will also get K.O.'d, meaning the player must pass through the pipes during the Hyper to avoid getting K.O.'d. The Power to use Flappy Bird's Hypers must be accumulated by jumping over the opponent while flapping. It also gains Power with every flap, albeit very slowly. It has no hitboxes during its idle animation, but it does have hitboxes while flapping. It is also able to flap an infinite amount of times and flap offscreen, allowing the player to stall out the match and safely gain Power. It may take a while to K.O. the opponent when playing as Flappy Bird because it can take some time to accumulate Power to activate a Hyper and bumping into the opponent deals very little damage, and the player must be careful not to get hit by any attacks that cause knockdown and attempt to recover as soon as possible. The player must not stay too close to the ground to reduce the chance of being K.O.'d by touching the ground while in hitstun. It has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. Because of the nature of the default A.I., it will simply randomly fly around, and if it accumulates enough Power, it may randomly use a Hyper. It can be K.O.'d easily by hitting it with a knockdown attack or simply attacking it until it touches the ground. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power If Power is 3000: uses 3000 Power instead|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN BONUS Flappy Bird (2017update) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:One-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters made by MabsKMK Category:Characters made in 2015 }}